12 October 1989
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1989-10-12 ;Comments *Peel mentions Amayenge's Kuchibombo is a district in Zambia. *Peel was meant to play a Neil Young track, but mistakenly played a few seconds of Teamworks record, before correcting it. *Peel mentions reading an article in the Melody Maker about Captain Beefheart and wishes he makes more music, and goes on to say that he didn't know in the article that Beefheart written a book called Skeleton Breathe, Scorpion Blush, which he would like to have a copy. *Peel plays two tracks from Wedding Present's Bizarro LP. Sessions *Anhrefn #2. Recorded: 1989-08-08. Broadcast: 11 September 1989 Tracklisting *Divine Styler Featuring The Scheme Team: Ain't Sayin Nothin (Vocal) (12" - Ain't Sayin Nothin / Tongue Of Labyrinth) Rhyme $yndicate #''' *Mudhoney: Get Into Yours (LP - Mudhoney) Glitterhouse *Amayenge: Kuchibombo (v/a LP - Zambia!! - An Introduction) Mondeca '''# @ *Anhrefn: Gwesty Cymru (session) *Neil Young: On Broadway (LP - Freedom) Reprise @''' *Teamworks Presents Rudy Lee & Stepper: Nice Time Tonight (LP - Rudy Lee & Stepper) WAU! Mr. Modo *Breeze: Great Big Freak (Remix) (12") Atlantic '''@ *Wedding Present: Crushed (LP - Bizarro) RCA *Anhrefn: Crafwr (session) *Mr. & Mrs. Dale: It's You (NU Style Mix) (12") Bigshot @''' *Poopshovel: Young People In Love Are Hardly Ever Hungry (LP - Opus Lengthemus) Community 3 *Captain Beefheart And The Magic Band: Run Paint Run Run (LP - Doc At The Radar Station) Virgin :(JP: 'The thing is if I live until 100 years old and I have every intention in doing it, because I want to see the Four Brothers again, I shall always like Captain Beefheart's music, because I know I just will, whereas a lot of his contemporaries making music 5, 10, 15 or 20 years ago, which I used to like enormously at the time, I really can't listen to that now, without feeling slightly embarrassed. I think him and the Fall and one or two others will be with me forever') *Dirtsman: Borrow Man (7") Steely & Clevie *Jailcell Recipes: Poulton Road (7") First Strike *Prince B: Odeful To A Forgetful Mind (It's A Shame) (12") Bigshot '''@ *Anhrefn: Bach By Ben (session) *TOT: What U R (12") Dun For Money *Bad Brains: Soul Craft (LP - Quickness) Caroline *Trevor "Pan Bird" Levy: Nah Run From No Clash (v/a LP - King Tubby Presents Soundclash Dubplate Style) Taurus @''' :(In Concert featuring Black Sabbath trailer) *Wedding Present: No (LP - Bizarro) RCA *Ice-T: The Hunted Child (LP - The Iceberg (Freedom Of Speech... Just Watch What You Say)) Sire *Anhrefn: Rude Boys (session) *Lush: Bitter (LP - Scar) 4AD *Tracks marked '''# are available on File 2. *Tracks marked @ are available on File 3. File ;Name *1) 020A-B4833XXXXXXX-0200A0.mp3 *2) 1989-10-xx Peel Show LE048 *3) 1989-10-xx Peel Show LE049 ;Length *1) 1:27:43 *2) 1:36:43 (1:30:47 - 1:36:43) *3) 1:36:53 (0:00:00 - 0:23:32) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from LE048 of Lee Tapes *3) Created from LE049 of Lee Tapes ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B4833/2) *2)3) Mooo Category:1989 Category:British Library Category:Peel shows Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes